


Escape (An Alternative Ending to Adopted)

by harrywearsaflowercrown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Play, Based on the fic adopted, Escape, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, read that first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrywearsaflowercrown/pseuds/harrywearsaflowercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A highley- requested one-shot based on the fic Adopted. This is a what-if scenario on if Louis and Harry were to ever escape Zayn and Liam's home. This writing DOES NOT affect the original story at all! </p><p>Please read http://archiveofourown.org/works/4399460/chapters/9990140 to help understand this one-shot. </p><p>Love you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape (An Alternative Ending to Adopted)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because over 50 of you wanted to see what would happen if they tried escaping but I honestly didn't want them to escape in the story, so this is my gift to you all.

Louis has no idea if Harry is still awake or not, he himself is extremely tired, but his mind has been waiting for this moment for the past month. He's ready. He knows the pass code to the safe in the entry way. He's stolen a few dollars, enough to use a phone booth and get some food. He knows where everything is being hidden. He has waited quite a bit of time before acting upon these urges, not wanting to risk being caught. He needed to earn their trust, and he has now. What feels like hours later, which is really only 35 minutes after the men had left their room, Louis stands up in his crib and throws his leg over the side before he heaves himself down, landing more gracefully than last night, a skill he acquired from years of fence hopping to avoid the police. 

He tiptoes away from his crib and towards the doorway. He's pretty sure the men are asleep but he just needs to double check. When he doesn't hear any talking, he figures he's good and goes to the closet. He finds the little pile of clothing he left hiding beneath a onesie. He pulls down the pajama pants and quietly slides the nappy off. He throws the nappy on the ground and slides on a pair of boxers he stole from Zayn and then slides on a pair of jeggings. To finish his outfit he pulls on a tshirt and warm sweater. He grabs another sweater and jeggings for Harry and quietly exits the nursery. He creeps down the staircase and into the kitchen, grabbing the already packed diaper bag and putting the clothes inside. He takes the bag to the entry way and sets it on the chair. He dials opens the door and grabs out a pair of UGG boots for Harry and slides Vans on his own feet. He grabs two coats and leaves them by the bag. He goes back to the closet and examines the safe, carefully pressing 8-3-1-1-1-2. 

A small beep sounds out and the door unlatches. He reaches his hand inside and frowns when all he feels is keys. And not the car keys either, just a house key. Where are the wallets? The car keys? Did they no longer keep them in here? Did they already figure out that the boy had been watching closely when they opened the safe? He lets out a frustrated breath and grabs the keys, slips them into his pocket and shuts the safe door.

Louis stuffs everything he can in the bag, the only things not fitting are Harry's shoes and their coats, which don't need to be in the bag anyway. He tried making sure Harry and himself ate plenty of candy earlier, hoping the sugar would jolt them with energy. Unfortunately the two kidnappers had fed them bottles and stopped them from eating a lot.

He takes the bag and coats to the lounge and sets them down on the couch. He walks through the rooms and up the stairs to the nursery. He wants to wait just a little longer to ensure the "daddies" are sleeping. But a whisper stops him in his tracks. He turns around to see Harry sitting up in his own crib. The older boy mentally slaps himself and sneaks over to Harry.

"Where're you going," Harry whispers.

"Downstairs," Louis whispers as quietly as he possibly can.

"Why," Harry says, rubbing his eyes with closed fists to help him see better in the limited lighting.

"Want more candy," his "brother" lies.

Louis starts walking away but hears his voice again. He quickly turns around hushes Harry. "Take me with," Harry pleads. The older boy internally smiles, because Harry is making his plan much easier.

Louis nods and has Harry wrap his arms around Louis' neck. Louis uses all of his strength to safely pull Harry out of the crib and onto the ground. He presses his lips to the boys ears and whispers, "You need to be very quiet. Got that? Don't make any sounds." He sees Harry's head nodding and decides he can trust him. He's glad that Harry listens to him.

Together, they creep out of the nursery while remaining quiet. Louis holds Harry's' hand with a death grip. When they are in the hall they hear light snoring coming from the direction of the daddies' room and decide they're okay to continue. Louis leads Harry to the stairway and just as Louis' foot hits the first stair, he feels Harry stop them like a dropped anchor. He's fucked if the younger boys stops them now. If the the men find out about this who knows what they'll do them. Louis has never seen the basement and for all he knows there could be a torture chamber down there.

"What's wrong," the Louis whispers.

"I'm scared," Harry whines.

Louis hushes him and pulls the boy into a hug. "Do you want to go back," he asks the younger one. If he has to escape and go to the authorities about this to come retrieve Harry he will, but that's plan B and he has decided at all costs to avoid plan B.

Harry shakes his head. "Stay wiff you."

"Okay, how about this. Sit down and slide down the steps on your butt. One by one," Louis suggests, understanding Harry's fears after all of the brainwashing the men had done to lead the 19 year old to believe he could fall and get hurt doing anything on his own.

Harry nods and Louis sits on the steps, slowly sliding his bum across the carpet and reaches his feet down to the next step and lowering his bum down. He repeats this a few times, making it halfway down the stairway before he hears the sliding against the carpet. He looks back to see Harry clinging to the rail as he concentrates on going down the steep steps. Louis stands and walks down normally. He reaches the bottom and waits for Harry to finish scooting himself down. Once the younger boy is down, he engulfs Louis in a tight embrace, allowing the jitters he had from doing that by himself melt away in Louis' warm arms. The older boy kisses Harry's temple and tells him he did a good job. He's really proud of the boy for overcoming that fear and maybe, just maybe, it's a sign that he'll be okay adjusting the real world.

"Now where is the candy," Louis asks, trying to act as normal as he possibly can.

Harry shrugs his shoulders and they go into the kitchen. Immediately their eyes go to the top of the fridge where the purple plastic bowl is sitting. Harry walks the towards the fridge and reaches. He grabs the bowl and hands it to Louis with a big smile on his face.

"Let's go watch TV," Louis suggests.

Louis puts his hand on the small of the younger lad's back and guides him out of the kitchen, flicking the light off as he goes. He ushers the younger lad into the living room but then keeps walking, eyeing the staircase warily. 

"Loulou, what're you doing? The tv's in there," Harry says. 

"I know it is," Louis says, but keeps walking Harry into the lounge. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk," Louis says in a fake innocent tone.

Harry shakes his head, holding on tight to Louis' hand because it's dark and he's afraid a monster is going to reach out and grab him. "N-no, we can't. Not allowed to," Harry tells him.

"Harry, we're not allowed to even be down here right now. What's one more rule to break if they aren't going to know about it," Louis asks.

"They'll know," Harry says.

"Hazza, please," Louis pleads. "Just a few minute walk? I really need some fresh air."

"O-okay," the younger agrees. 

A smiles spreads over his face. The initial fears of the daddies and Nick proving to be all too true. Harry is a people-pleaser Louis is able to manipulate him. He drops to his knees and helps slide the UGGs on Harry's feet, feeling very much like Prince Charming and Cinderella. He helps Harry with his coat and buttons it up to the very top. He'll just have to find a public restroom somewhere and change Harry out of his pajamas later. He buttons up his own coat and grabs the diaper bag from the couch.

Louis walks them to the front door and unlocks it, thanking God when no alarms go off. Maybe he didn't need the keys after all. Harry whimpers when they step foot onto the porch.

"Why do you have that bag," the green eyed boy asks.

Shit. Think Louis. Think.

"Uhh, there's candy in here. Yeah, candy. Thought we could have a little outdoor picnic."

Harry smiles at the suggestion. Louis closes the door behind them and guides the younger boy down the four small steps of the porch. They walk down the sidewalk and onto the main sidewalk that lines the street. He doesn't see anybody and all of the houses are dark. The street isn't lit very well with streetlights, an added bonus. He takes a final look at the house he's been held at for the past month and decides to never look back.

Louis holds Harry close to his body, flinching every time he hears a dog barking or a car off in the distance. Thankfully, Harry is wearing thick pajamas because it's cold out. They reach the end of the block before Harry stops them dead in their tracks. “We gotta go back now,” he whispers.

“just a little further,” Louis begs him.

Harry bites his lip and yanks lightly on Louis’ arm. “Not ‘upposed to cross the street without Daddy and Papa.”

“Babe, there's no cars in sight. We just need to look both ways before crossing,” Louis says.

“Louis,” Harry whines in distress. 

“Come on, Hazza. I have something to show you.”

“Really?”

The older boy nods. “Yes, but it's a little further down. And I can guarantee you're going to love it,” he lies. Well sort of lies.

“What is it,” Harry asks, curiosity consuming his mind.

“Can't tell you. ‘s a surprise!”

“Okay,” Harry says. The boys tighten their grips on each other's hands, look both ways, and run quickly across the street and into the new neighborhood. 

Louis is unfamiliar with this street, and just about every place within this town. But he can hear something a ways down. Traffic? No. It sounds more like a busy highway. That's where they'll go! They'll follow the highway! Maybe hitch a ride.

They reach yet another new street and the sound of large trucks driving in the middle of the night is heightened. Harry's mind innocently keeps following Louis without stopping. He trusts Louis with his life and he knows the boy would never hurt him or put him in danger.

They keep walking until they reach the parking lot of what looks to be an abandoned petrol station. It's eerie, almost like something you would see in a horror film. The street lights have disappeared as if this part of the town doesn't need them. So that's how they've gotten away with this, they're using land to a town that most people would probably assume was still abandoned. He takes Harry past the petrol station and through a neighborhood of houses that look frozen in time, untouched for at least 50 years. 

Harry whimpers and buries his face into Louis’ ribs. Louis wraps his arm around the boy's waist to keep him close. “Loulou? Are we almost there? ‘m scared.”

“Nothing to be scared of. Almost there,” Louis whispers.

“Where are we,” Harry asks.

Louis doesn't answer. He simply continues leading Harry down the street of abandoned houses. The sense of determination Louis felt is dwindling down as he feels like there are eyes watching his every move. As if there were people scrutinizing the boys from the windows, calling them horrible names and telling them to go back.

But just as Louis is about to stop them and turn them around, he feels a warm presence surrounding them. He's not sure what it is. It's unexplainable. Almost like there is someone shielding them with a protective bubble and telling him what to do and that everything will be okay. The presence tells him to turn right and Louis listens.

The presence fills the younger boy, as well, but he isn't aware of it. He just feels safer with Louis right now. To him, it's like after all of this walking, Louis finally knows where they're going. And no trouble can come out of this if there is actually a set destination, right?

Louis takes them down what he first thought was an alley because they walked between buildings, but instead it leads to open country. They're on a gravel road and the sounds of the highway are loud and clear. They walk halfway down the long, winding path before Harry completely stops them.

“We need to go back now,” Harry says.

Bravado fills the older boy and he shakes his head at Harry, turning to take both of his hands. “No, we're never going back.”

“What? Don't joke like that!”

“I'm not joking, Harry. We're escaping.”

“Stop it, Louwee! Daddy and Papa are probably worried!”

“Harry do you even know what we are,” Louis asks.

The younger gives a confused and cocks his eyebrow. “Little boys?”

“Kidnapping victims, Harry. We've both been kidnapped and held against our wills.”

“No,” Harry screams. “You're lying!”

Harry tries pulling his hands away from Louis, but the older boy is much stronger than him. 

“Lemme go,” Harry begs.

“Harry, you can't go back,” Louis tells him.

“Have to!”

“You need to have a normal life,” Louis says.

Tears flood Harry's eyes and his breathing becomes uneven and painful. He was normal...is normal? Daddy and Papa told him so. They reassured him that he was a good boy. Isn't that what every boy wants? To be a “good boy”? 

“Louis, please! Don't wanna get in trouble!”

“Don't you see what they've done to you?! Most people your age have freedom to do whatever they want, go wherever they want, say what they want without the threat of punishment. Every spank! Time out! It was all abuse, Harry! If they really cared they wouldn't hurt you.”

“Stop lying,” Harry screams.

“They didn't want you escaping! That's why they don't let you go anywhere by yourself. They're over-.”

“That's because they don't want us getting hurt!”

“No, it's because they don't want you going to the police! Hazza, what they did was illegal! They took me away from everything I knew against my will! All of my friends! Now I'm not even allowed to feed myself! We aren't dogs!”

Harry sobs and Louis pulls the boy into his chest as they both reflect on their experiences. “I can't feed myself,” Harry cries out. “I need my nappies! I wee myself without them! I want my teddy! I want Papa and Daddy!”

Louis rubs up and down the boy's back. “Shhh, you're okay. Harry look at me,” Louis says and waits to continue until the younger looks into his eyes. “I know you're scared, but we need to leave. I'll help you! Let me take care of you. We can see a doctor about your weeing...and your hands. But until then I'll look after you. Remember... remember when you said you loved me for the first time?”

Harry nods.

“Why did you say you loved me?”

“‘cause I trusted you and I felt like you cared ‘bout me,” he sniffs. 

“And that's the truth. I care about you so much! Trust me to know what's best for you, okay? Because I love you, Harry.”

Harry's entire life flashes before his eyes. Every hit. Every scream. Every flash of a camera. Everything. The moments he was the most happy involved the blue eyes in front of him crinkling because he was smiling brightly. The warm voice currently speaking to him whispering words of encouragement. Defending him. There is no doubt in Harry's mind that Louis loves him and would protect him. But what about Papa and Daddy? Don't they love him? They saved his life. But was he ever given the chance to leave? He couldn't remember a time in the past 3 years where they had ever even hinted that he was free to leave.

Louis lets go of Harry's hands and traces under his puffy eyes to wipe away the tears. He uses the sleeve of his jacket to wipe Harry's nose. Then Louis does something neither of them ever expected.

The blue eyed boy looks directly into Harry's eyes and leans and kisses Harry. Their swollen, cold lips lock and they stand in that spot for half a minute before parting.

Harry feels his cheeks heat up and he hugs his arms around his body to warm up. “That was my - my first kiss.”

Louis smiles. “Was it okay?”

“It was just like the movies,” Harry chuckles. “You're the prince.”

“And I'll kiss you whenever you want,” Louis promises. 

Harry backs away two steps and looks at the ground, contemplating everything. Louis was put in his life for a reason. This reason. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Harry says again and takes Louis’ hand.

The two boys walk the rest of the gravel road and find themselves walking along the highway. Two or three cars pass each minute. Louis walks on the inside, protecting Harry. They walk for an hour before Harry's legs give out and they find a place to sit on a patch of grass in a ditch. Louis dresses Harry in the normal clothes he packed and sets Harry's pajamas on the ground to use as a blanket to stop them from being directly on the frozen ground. 

“Here,” the older boy reaches into the bag and pulls out a juice box. He peels the straw off and pokes the hole in before handing it to Harry. “Drink it all, you need the energy.”

Harry nods and sucks the juice down quickly. Louis looks around, trying to take in his surroundings. He can no longer see the lights from the town illuminating the sky. The moon is no longer up so it must be getting closer to morning now. He wishes he could have stolen a clock of some sort. Anything to help him figure out the time. 

When the younger boy has finished his juice and their legs are well rested, they toss the juice box into a mud puddle and get to their feet. Harry clings to Louis and they go back onto the scary side of the road again and walk. Half an hour later, Harry is limping, legs nowhere near prepared for this journey. He keeps an arm around Louis’ shoulders to hold himself up. 

A vehicle pulls up beside them. They look at their stretched out shadows from the headlights hitting their body and freeze. Louis looks back to see an unfamiliar truck sitting behind them. The door opens and he flinches, putting on a brave, protective face.

A man emerges from the truck and they see nothing but his large silhouette walking towards them until he is next to them. He has red hair and a matching beard. “Are you alright,” the man asks with are gruffy voice.

“We're fine, thanks,” Louis says, hoping the man will just leave.

“Is he hurt,” the man asks, gesturing to Harry. “He's limping.”

“He's fine. Just tired.”

“Can I give you a lift?”

Louis shakes his head. “Thanks, but we'll be okay.”

“No, no. I insist. Two young lads like yourself shouldn't be walking along the highway by yourselves in the middle of the night.”

Louis debates the offer in his mind. it's definitely a risk to get in a car with a stranger. Especially in the dark. But Harry's legs are giving out and he's sure they'll have to stop soon. This man could be a serial killer for all Louis knows, but he's going to have to take a chance if he intends on getting as far away from the community as he can.

“I guess a few minutes would be okay,” Louis says.

The man offers a kind smile and Louis decides that despite his stature he doesn't seem all that terrifying. The man reaches his hand out towards Louis. “I'm Wilson,” he introduces. 

“Louis,” the boy says and they shake hands.

Wilson reaches his hand to Harry, but the younger boy instead hides his face in Louis’ shoulder because he was always told to not talk to strangers. 

“Sorry, he's a little shy,” Louis tells the man.

“That's okay. Why don't we get him in the cab? He looks chilled to the bone.”

“Yeah, okay,” Louis nods.

The two boys walk behind the man and get inside the truck on the opposite side. Louis checks to make sure there Is no child lock button being pushed down inside the door before climbing in. He sits in the middle so Harry is as far away from Wilson as possible. Louis helps buckle him in and sets the diaper bag at their feet.

“So, where were you heading?”

“Anywhere.”

The man started the truck and they drove for two hours before he dropped them off safely in a city. Louis and Harry went to the police, but because they didn't know where the community was, Liam or Zayn's names, or any other proof the police told them to get lost or else they would arrest them for taking illegal drugs. 

Louis had managed to find them a ride to his hometown and when they got to Doncaster, he discovered his family's house was vacant and still in his family's name. He broke in through the window and he and Harry decided to start their lives there. They struggled to make ends meet, not even having electricity for the first two months. But Louis got a job and they managed. 

The boy kept his promise to himself and to Harry. He never looked back and he rescued the boy with the terrible past and eyes filled with hope for the future.


End file.
